


All I Want For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mostly coliver but there's some Laureala in there, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friends saw me staring at you while we were christmas shopping and they dared me to go up to you and ask if you were a present because I want to unwrap you and I never turn down a dare so I did it but you actually thought it was funny, let’s get married ok AU"</p>
<p>^Based off of this prompt I found on tumblr^</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've wrote this in early December, and I know it's odd to post a fic set on Christmas Eve on Christmas Day, but I figured it'd be more odd to post after. Plus there's a little bit of Laureala in there, which is the first I've written of them. Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays! 
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

They were two hours in to their last minute Christmas present dash. Connor and Michaela had planned to go shopping for presents together much sooner, but plans had been cancelled and schedules had shifted, and so here they were, late on Christmas Eve. 

Connor picked up a scented candle, and showed it to Michaela, eyebrows raised questioningly. She simply shook her head. She'd sorted everyone else's presents within the first ten minutes of their shopping trip, and had since been searching for the perfect gift for Laurel - though she denied harbouring feelings for Laurel when Connor teased.

With an almost exasperated sigh, Connor set the candle down and started browsing the Christmas display in front of him. Various assorted candles and bath sets glittered in elegant reds and twinkling whites. The thought occurred to Connor that he still had to buy a present for Michaela - maybe she'd like something from here...

"Hey, Micky," Connor called out to his friend. She rolled her eyes at the nickname but he had her attention nonetheless. "I think they have lingerie a couple of aisles over, maybe Laurel would enjoy some?" He suggested with a wink, nodding to the other side of the store.

Michaela's mouth drew into a thin, stubborn line and she practically stomped her foot. She looked like she was about to snap at Connor, but then she hurried off in the direction he suggested in a flurry of bouncing shopping bags and clicking heels.

He smirked to himself. That got rid of her. Now what exactly would Michaela want? He started walking along the aisle, taking in the chocolates and perfumes. He realised he'd never actually gotten Michaela a present before, and didn't know what she'd like. 

With a dismissive sigh, Connor stopped walking and pulled out his phone, taking a break from the shopping. He'd only just opened his phone when he glimpsed something bright in his peripheral vision. 

Connor looked up to see a man walking in his direction, but not at him. The man was wearing a vibrant green and red Christmas jumper, sprinkled with tinsel and sequins all over. Connor almost - _almost_ \- turned away and fake gagged, ready to dismiss the oddly dressed stranger. But then he noticed the man's face.

The man was handsome - in perhaps an unconventional way - with soft brown eyes and a smile that lingered on his face, even when he was concentrated on the shopping he was doing. With the exception of the alarmingly luminescent jumper, his outfit was actually quite flattering. He sported tight-fitting navy jeans that revealed the curve of his ass in a way Connor couldn't help but stare at.

He came over to stand about a metre away from Connor, surveying the chocolate baskets there. In his arms he carried bags bursting with colourful gifts. There were even some children's toys in there. This man had obviously been busy, noted Connor.

When the man noticed Connor's attention on him, he gave a shy smile and quickly returned to his shopping. Connor felt the blood rush to his neck and spread to his cheeks, but turned his back before the man noticed. 

Connor waited a whole three seconds before his eyes flitted back to the man's face. He let his gaze drift from the man's face to his toned arms - evident through the tight jumper - and then lower.

Connor opened his mouth to introduce himself to the ridiculously clothed man with the amazing ass, but was interrupted by Michaela grabbing his shoulder. 

She spun him to face her with her iron grip on his arm, eyes wide. A knowing grin spread on her face, as she nudged Connor backwards, in the direction of the man.

"Hey - hey what are you doing?" Connor whispered, pushing back to avoid tumbling into the stranger.

"I'm giving you an early Christmas present," Michaela smirked.

"What the hell does that even mean?" 

"Go say hi to him!" Michaela said, gesturing with her head to the man Connor had been admiring.

As she said this, the man moved to the opposite side of the aisle and began looking at the gifts available there.

Connor shrugged her hands off and frowned. "Why would I talk to him? Except to tell him that his jumper makes me want to scratch out my own eyes with candy canes."

Michaela rolled her eyes. Again. She did that a lot, Connor noticed. 

"I'm not blind, or stupid. You always pretend you're not interested you definitely are. I mean, you've been practically drooling over him for the last five minutes," Michaela cited smugly.

"How long exactly have you been standing behind me?" Connor frowned. She just huffed in response. That was when Connor saw the deep red and black lacy fabric, wrapped in tissue paper, tucked into one of her bags.

Connor smirked. "I see you opted for the sexiest possible gift for your 'friend'," he said, emphasising the last word with air quotes. "I'm sure that'll get Laurel in the mood." Michaela tilted her head. "The Christmas mood, that is," grinned Connor.

Michaela's looked down, her cheeks flushing pink slightly. Then she raised her head and squared her shoulders, obviously trying to recover the dignity she thought she'd lost. Her lips slipped into a mirthful smile.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You have to introduce yourself to Hottie McBaubles over there," Michaela started. Connor shook his head at the nickname. "And if you do, I'll wrap up the... clothes I just brought and I'll actually give them to Laurel, with a note that you're allowed to write."

Connor's eyebrows shot up. If he got to write Laurel a note from Michaela...the infinite and explicit possibilities stretched out before him. And if he got to talk to Christmas Jumper Guy, well then that was just a bonus. A devilish smirk crossed his face.

"Deal," Connor said, with an affirming nod that Michaela returned.

Connor turned to where the man was hovering over some gift baskets. Making himself appear as suave and attractive as possible, he walked over. As he did, he came up with the smoothest line he could possibly imagine, and almost applauded himself there and then for it. 

"Are you a present?" Connor drawled rather than asked.

The man turned, face already lighting up with a laugh.

"Because I want to unwrap you," Connor finished, almost giggling himself.

The man burst out in laughter, eyes scrunching up and teeth shining through a brilliant smile. It was difficult for Connor not to join in with his infectious laughter.

It took about half a minute for the man's laughter to die down, Connor enraptured by his smile the whole time. _Damn_ , he thought, _this man's smile could be the star at the top of Christmas trees_.

When the man had caught his breath, he said, "Wow. I mean, wow, that's just so incredibly cheesy. I mean, no offence." He had a voice as warm as his smile.

"Oh, none taken, don't worry. I should be the sorry one for inflicting that terrible line on you," Connor joked. After watching the man lick his lower lip temptingly, Connor couldn't retain the act anymore. Something about him made Connor determined not to embarrass himself, something Connor was usually too confident to care about when chatting up men.

"I, uh, I don't usually make a fool of myself in front of gorgeous strangers, but I made a deal with my friend over there," Connor said, nodding to Michaela, who was trying hard not to be obvious about listening in to their conversation.

Connor continued, "We promised that if I got the number of the very attractive man I'd been checking out, then she'd give the girl she likes a very sexy gift at Christmas, and ask her out." The man's eyebrows rose, yet another laugh tugging on his lips.

"And I'm this.. very attractive man you've been checking out?" He asked doubtfully.

Connor smiled, unable to help the shy expression on his face. 

"Obviously. I'm Connor, by the way."

"Oliver," smiled the other man. He went to shake Connors hand, before realising his arms were filled with bags.

"So if I give you my number, your friend will finally ask out the girl she likes?" Oliver questioned with adorable innocence.

"Yep. That's the deal," Connor quipped, tucking his hands into his pockets. He liked where this conversation was going.

Oliver bit his lip. Connor gulped at the sight.

"I'm always up for setting up two girls I don't know or have ever even met," Oliver said, setting down an armful of bags to free up a hand. Connor gladly held out his phone with a grin. Oliver took it and entered his number and name, before handing it back. 

Connor tucked the phone back in to his pocket, after glimpsing the name Oliver had entered. Oliver Hampton. Without warning, Connor felt a flutter light up in his chest. The thought of spending more time with Oliver widened his smile further.

"Call me sometime. And if I see you again, I'll make sure I'm not wearing such a horrible jumper," Oliver said.

"Thank god, I was hoping you didn't think that jumper was actually stylish." That made Oliver laugh again. "Don't worry about it though, when we do see each other again, you can wear whatever the hell you want and I'm sure you'll still look amazing."

The blush that coloured the tips of Oliver's ears made Connor smile wider.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

"Merry Christmas, Connor."

Connor looked at Oliver's smiling face, capturing the memory until he could see it again, then walked back to a waiting Michaela.

She squealed in delight when he reached her. Despite his efforts, Connor soon broke out in a pleased grin, making Michaela all the happier.

They left the store soon after, both in high spirits, regardless of the chilling snow and the presents they had yet to buy.

Connor nudged her playfully. "Admit it, the reason you're so happy is because you're finally gonna hook up with Laurel. It's inevitable."

Michaela tried - and failed - to hold in her smile at the mention of Laurel's name. "No, that's just a bonus. I'm happy because you and this Oliver guy are obviously gonna be dating by the end of the year, and you might finally have a reason to stop being so bitchy all the time."

Connor quirked eyebrows slightly, looking at her. "What, because Oliver is going to be the reason I turn into a bubbly idiot?"

"Oh, Connor, look at you. He already is the reason."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
